Fans?
by straykidsnoona
Summary: "Menurutmu lebih baik memiliki ribuan fans tapi bisa saja berpaling dari mu setiap saat atau kau memiliki satu fans yang setia padamu, Sungwoon hyung?". P101 Fic! Wanna One. Park Woojin x Ha Sungwoon / JinSung/ JinWoon couple. BoysxBoys Crack pair!


**_Karduss101 present a Wanna One story_**

 ** _Title : Fans?_**

 ** _Main Cast : Ha Sungwoon, Park Woojin and Wanna One members, Hyungseob and Youngmin (mentioned)_**

 ** _Rated : T - M_** __

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia Ha Sungwoon, lelaki manis berusia 24 tahun dengan wajah polos dan baby facenya mampu membuat Woojin jatuh hati.

Awalnya Woojin tidak menyukainya karna dia terlihat sangat ambisius tapi setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya Woojin jadi mengerti betapa dia punya kepribadian yang baik.

Dia manis sekali memiliki wajah yang cantik meski tidak sencantik Hyungseob, dia juga dewasa meski tidak sedewasa Youngmin. Dia ceria namun berbeda dengan Hyungseob dia juga pandai melakukan segala hal sama seperti Im Youngmin.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Woojin untuk membandingkan Sungwoon dengan mantan kekasihnya namun bagaimana lagi, Sungwoon memang melebihi Hyungseob dan Youngmin terutama pada umur sih he he.

Woojin tersenyum tidak jelas saat melihat Sungwoon tertawa atau dia juga akan merengut saat melihat Jaehwan tebar pesona pada Sungwoonnya, Tunggu. 'Sungwoonnya' sejak kapan Woojin menetapkan kepemilikan? Woojin tertawa geli memikirkan bahwa dia baru saja menyebut Sungwoon adalah miliknya.

Oke kembali pada topik awal, sejujurnya Woojin tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sungwoon awalnya tapi setelah melakukan misi bersamanya err meski ada Jisung juga sebenarnya tapi Woojin hanya fokus pada Sungwoon saja.

Bagi Woojin saat melihat Sungwoon tersenyum itu sama seperti dia melihat mata hari pagi bersinar, sangat cerah dan menghangatkan siapa saja yang melihat.

Seperti pagi ini juga, meski berbeda ruang tidur tapi Woojin selalu melihat Sungwoon dengan tampang khas bangun tidur yang menggemaskan baginya.

"Kau sedang apa Woojin?" Sungwoon menaikan sebelah alisnya heran saat melihat Woojin tersenyum didepan kamar mandi.

Woojin gelagapan tertangkap basah, dia berharap kalau Sungwoon tidak sadar bahwa hal yang membuatnya tersenyum pagi pagi begini adalah dirinya.

"Ah tidak hyung, aku ingin mencuci wajahku- bersamamu."

Sungwoon menyernyitkan dahinya "Tadi kau bilang apa?".

"Maksudku aku akan mencuci wajah bersamamu. Kita bisa menggunakan kamar mandi bersama kalau cuma untuk cuci wajah. Ya seperti itulah." Woojin nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini kenapa? Padahal aku tidak memintamu menjelaskan."

Sungwoon merangkul pundak woojin dan melakukan hal romantis bersama didalam kamar mandi. Itulah yang dipikirkan Woojin padahal kenyataannya hanya mencuci wajah, apanya yang romantis? Dasar Woojin gila.

.

.

.

.

" Kau akan membunuhnya dengan matamu kalau terus menatapnya seperti itu hyung." Guanlin merangkul pundak Woojin yang notabenenya jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau membuat semua tampak jelas sekali." Guanlin terkekeh melihat Woojin salah tingkah begitu

"Kau urusi urusanmu saja dasar panci." Woojin merengut meninggalkan Guanlin dengan tawa yang terdengar mengejek ditelinganya.

"Woojin hyung aku akan menggodanya jika kau tidak segara menyatakan cintamu. Paham?" Guanlin terpingkal mendapati tinjuan angin yang diberikan Woojin (?) Baginya menggoda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan dan membuatnya jengkel karna gemas setengah mati melihat kasus jatuh cintanya Woojin.

"Kau gila ya? Tertawa sendirian begitu." Sungwoon melipat tangan didadanya sambil menatap aneh pada maknae besar wanna one itu.

"Hyung kau tidak bosan menjomblo?" Guanlin tertawa lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungwoon sendirian yang masih setia dengan tampang bingungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Wanna One telah menyelesaikan Fansign pertama mereka tentu saja mereka gembira bisa melihat dan berinteraksi langsung dengan fansnya.

Pengecualian untuk Sungwoon, ketika member lainya mendapati fans mereka banyak sekali yang datang tapi tidak dengan fans Sungwoon. Ia paham sebagai member terakhir yang dikonfirmasi bisa saja dia banyak mendapatkan kontra. Tetap saja jauh didalam hatinya dia merasa sedih dan sedikit iri pada yang lain meski ia terus tersenyum sepanjang fan sign berlangsung.

"Kau mau minum hyung?" Woojin menyodorkan sekaleng cola pada Sungwoon namun ditanggapi gelengan oleh lelaki manis bersuara indah itu.

"Kau akan merusak suaramu kalau terlalu banyak minum cola Woojin."

"Ah begitu ya." Woojin mengangguk mengerti. "Ngomong ngomong kemana yang lain? Kenapa dorm sepi sekali?".

"Kurasa mereka pergi." Sungwoon mengedikan bahunya sesaat, ia kembali menopang dagunya diatas meja di ruang makan dorm mereka.

"Kau baik baik saja hyung?" Yang lebih muda bertanya lagi setelah mendengar lelaki yang lebih tua menghela napas dalam.

Sebenarnya Woojin sangat peka, karna mereka duduk bersebelahan tadi siang saat melakukan Fansign. Alasan Woojin selalu melakukan interaksi adalah agar Sungwoon tidak merasa diabaikan, Woojin bahkan melakukan skinship dengannya ya hitung hitung sambil mencuri curi kesempatan pikir Woojin agak sedikit bersalah karna memanfaatkan keadaan.

Sungwoon masih setia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan mengabaikan Woojin yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa karna suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Menurutmu lebih baik memiliki ribuan fans tapi bisa saja berpaling dari mu setiap saat atau kau memiliki satu fans yang setia padamu, Sungwoon hyung?".

"Kau ini bicara apa Woojin?" Sungwoon menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa tiba tiba kau bicara hal seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya penasaran hyung."

Woojin hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya ketika matanya dan mata Sungwoon bertatapan, Indah sekali mata itu batin Woojin. Ia tak berkedip sama sekali melihat pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Sungwoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari dalam kurungan mata lelaki muda itu, hatinya bergetar dan rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tau apa yang membuat mu muram dan mengela napas dalam. Kau kira aku tidak memperhatikanmu?" Woojin tersenyum menampakan gingsulnya yang menawan membuat Sungwoon kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah asal bukan pada Woojin saja.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Woojin asal kau tau, kau tidak usah menghiburku."

Sungwoon hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun tangan Woojin dengan cekatan menarik tangannya hingga dia tertarik kedalam pelukan Woojin. Sebenarnya Woojin tidak sengaja melakukan itu namun ia dengan sigap memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

"Kau tau hyung? Meski kau tidak lagi mempunyai fans ada satu fans yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia akan selalu berada disisimu, menghiburmu dan melindungimu. Jadi kau tak perlu sedih bahkan jika tidak ada yang datang padamu karna kau memiliki dia."

Sungwoon meronta namun Woojin enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Woojin hanya ingin menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya pada tubuh lelaki yang ia suka belum lama ini. Ya meski belum terlalu lama tapi Woojin yakin jika Sungwoon adalah orang yang akan membuat dirinya bahagia.

Sungwoon diam mendengarkan satu persatu kalimat dari bibir yang lebih muda ah sebenarnya ia tidak fokus karna detak jantung si gingsul nyaring ditelinganya membuat ia bergerak tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Woojin.

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa dia hyung?" Woojin menunggu tanggapan lelaki manis itu namun ia masih setia dalam diamnya.

Woojin dengan ragu ragu hendak mengelus surai hyungnya itu namun diurungkannya lagi, dia hanya tidak ingin semua menjadi tidak nyaman pada akhirnya.

"Siapa? Siapa orangnya?" Sungwoon membuka suaranya lirih namun masih jelas didengar Woojin. "Bahkan kakekku saja bukan fansku, dia malah menyuruhku wajib militer saja dari pada menjadi idol."

Sungwoon memanyunkan bibirnya lucu meski tak terlihat oleh Woojin namun nada ngambeknya disetiap kalimat mampu membuatnya terkekeh.

"Aku."

Sungwoon mendongak menatap Woojin yang saat ini sedang menatapnya juga. "Kau bilang apa Woojin?".

"Orang itu adalah aku. Aku yang akan setia menjadi fansmu meski semua orang berpaling darimu. Aku akan melindungimu hyung."

Lagi lagi Woojin tersenyum dengan gingsulnya, Sungwoon menatap Woojin tidak percaya "Apa sudah selesai bercandanya? Ku bilang kau tidak perlu menghiburku."

Woojin menatap dalam manik lelaki itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan. Sungwoon bisa merasakan deru nafas Woojin yang menyapu lembut permukaan kulitnya.

"Kau boleh menamparku setelah ini hyung." Belum sempat Sungwoon menjawab namun bibirnya sudah dibungkam bibir Woojin.

Dengan reflek Sungwoon memejamkan erat matanya sambil memegangi lengan Woojin yang memeluknya erat. Tentu saja ini bukan ciuman pertama Woojin namun dengan Sungwoon ini adalah yang pertama.

Woojin menggerakan bibirnya, ia perlahan melumat bibir mungil yang setiap saat melantunkan nyanyian indah itu, menghisap sambil sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

Sungwoon mendorong dada lelaki yang dengan lancang sudah menciumnya itu, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap Woojin yang juga menatapnya.

"Tampar saja." Lirih Woojin

Sungwoon mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Apa kau menghiburku dengan mengatakan kau adalah fans ku hanya untuk ciuman ini? Kau kesepian Woojin?" Ia hendak menangis rasanya perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Ia tidak mengerti terlalu malas untuk mencoba mengerti bagi Sungwoon.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Woojin maju mendekat pada hyungnya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Sungwoon hyung, kau tidak melihat? Aku mengatakan aku adalah fansmu bukanlah alibi. Aku benar benar akan berada disisimu meski semua orang berpaling darimu, apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Sungwoon diam saat Woojin memeluknya, dia tidak membalas perkataan Woojin karna dia sangat bingung harus seperti apa saat ini.

"Kau sedih karna tidak banyak fansmu yang datang padamu saat fansign kan? Lihatlah aku hyung aku adalah fansmu yang berada didekatmu." Woojin mengusap sayang kepala lelaki yang lebih tua itu.

"Kembali lah seperti Ha Sungwoon yang biasanya karna fans setiamu sangat mencintaimu hyung"

Sungwoon mendongak menatap Woojin lagi, ia melihat kesungguhan dimata lelaki muda itu. Mereka tersenyum bersama lalu Woojin mengecup lagi bibir mungil milik Sungwoon.

Woojin tertawa saat mendapati Sungwoon merangkulkan tangan pada lehernya. Bak diberi lampu hijau Woojin kembali mencium lelaki manis itu, menyesap rasa manis yang ada dibibir mungil itu.

Woojin menikmati setiap inchi bibir Sungwoon, ia melumat, menghisap bahkan menggiti bibir mungil itu. Sedangkan Sungwoon hanya menutup erat matanya sambil sesekali membalas perlakuan Park Gingsul yang sudah membuatnya meloloskan satu desahan hanya karna sebuah ciuman.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Another Side**_

 _"Stop anak anak" Jisung yang membuka pintu dorm langsung merentangkan tangannya mencegah member lainnya masuk  
_

 _"Ada apa hyung? Aku lelah ingin langsung tidur." Daehwi merengek. Ia meminta langsung masuk karna ia sangat lelah hari ini._

 _"Kenapa mom?" Kini Minhyun membuka mulut karna ia setuju pada Daehwi kalau mereka semua lelah ingin masuk dan langsung istirahat._

 _"Em kalian mau eskrim tidak? Ini belum terlalu malam kan untuk makan eskrim? Biar aku yang traktir!" Jisung berseru riang agar yang lain tidak curiga._

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang dia coba sembunyikan?" Ong Seungwoo berbisik pada center Wanna One yang juga kekasihnya itu, Daniel._

 _"Aku tidak tau baby." Daniel mengedikan bahunya cuek._

 _Guanlin mengulum senyuman ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai sih. Dia yakin betul kalau Jisung melihat Woojin dan Sungwoon sedang melakukan yang iya iya makanya ia mengajak yang lain makan eskrim itu untuk memberi waktu dua mahluk itu menikmati waktu berdua di dorm._

 _"Kau kenapa Guanlin-ah?" Jihoon yang memergokinya tersenyum aneh mulai curiga._

 _"Ah baiklah aku juga ingin makan eskrim. Ayo pergi semuanya" Pekik sang maknae bongsor. Jisung menatapnya namun ia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda ia mengerti alasan Jisung._

 _"Awas kalian berdua. Kalian harus membayar mahal untuk mataku yang melihat kalian berciuman dan harus mentraktir anak anak ini makan eskrim." Jisung menggerutu dalam batinnya._

 _ **FIN.**_

P.s : Kenapa castnya Woojin? Karna dia jomblo di Wanna One, soalnya Daehwi sibuk sama Jinyoung terus Jihoon juga sama Guanlin mulu. Gak mungkin kan dipasangin sama Daniel? Aku tuh cuma rela doi jadi seme . Jadinya aku pasangin deh sama Sungwoon wkwk

P.s (2) : Soal Fansign, kemarin aku liat di grup anak rp kuurp tuh ada yang ngeposting soal OP yang bilang kalo pas fansign fans Sungwoon yang datang dikit. Sedih sih bacanya. Kalo aku punya duit mah datang ke fansign bawa geng buat motoin dia hmz jadi curhat kan:(

P.s (3) : Crack pair sih ini. Bodoamat hehe lagi suka banget sama HSW sih aku tuh. Terus kan si Gingsul satu tim juga pas misi di Wanna One Go jadinya begini. Ceritanya rada halu sih wkwk yaudah gpp lah .

Mind to riview? ga juga gapapa kok hee:)


End file.
